


yikes

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Green Day
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Name Calling, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, Spanking, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, Yikes, billies voice kink basically, implied slavery, tre cools big meaty hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a gift for my friend. heavy content warnings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by billie and tre being fucking awful in the uncut version of the oh love music video. proceed with caution

“Turn around, baby. Tre wants to see that tight little ass of yours.” Billie commanded. You cast a glance at him, and then at his smirking friend, and hesitated uncertainly. 

He waved a hand. “Go on, turn around.” 

You shook your head nervously, not liking the predatory look Tre was giving you.

“Turn the fuck around.” Billie said, a harsh, ugly edge in his voice. 

“P-Please, no, don’t make me— “ 

“I’m sorry, did you just tell me ‘no’?” Billie raised his voice even more. 

You whimpered. Billie wasn’t usually like this.

He turned to Tre. “Am I mistaken, or did she just say ‘no’ to me?”

“She did.” He said. “I think we should teach her a lesson.”

Billie laughed and they exchanged glances before Tre stood, roughly grabbing your shoulders and dragging you across the room, shoving you across a table and wrapping one hand around the back of your neck, pinning you to the wood. 

You heard Billie stand and walk across the room to stand behind you. Tre stroked your hair with his free hand and you squeezed your eyes shut.

Billie placed a hand on your ass, rubbing lightly and squeezing. It felt like an eternity passed before your muscles began to slowly relax, and another eternity before the first slap hit. You flinched and yelped, jerking against the table, and Billie began to rub and squeeze again.

“Fuck, she’s cute. Look at her jerk.” Tre commented, suddenly gripping your backside with his free hand. 

Billie laughed and struck you again before continuing to massage your ass. 

This agonizing cycle continued, broken only by bits of occasional conversation between Billie and Tre. Billie gradually built up speed, and each hit fell harder than the last. 

He had slapped you what must have been several dozen times before he flipped up your skirt. 

You whined, squeezing your eyes shut tighter in embarrassment as Tre whistled. 

“Aww, look at her flinch. Such a cute little doll.” Billie said, continuing. 

It dragged on for what felt like hours, the agonizing slowness somehow worse than the pain. Billie had all the time in the world to do what he wanted to you. 

That being said, by the time Billie paused again the pain was starting to become impossible to endure silently. 

He slipped his fingers into the waistband of your panties, pulling them down and lifting your legs to take them off completely. 

“No, please, please—! “ You said, feeling humiliated as you felt Tre’s eyes on you. 

Billie clicked his tongue, reaching over towards Tre. “Shh, darling. You don’t want to get yourself in more trouble, do you?”

Tre suddenly forced your panties past your lips and kept his hand pressed firmly over your mouth. 

Billie swung again, striking you hard this time. Your hand flew back involuntarily and he grabbed your wrist, shoving it off. 

“No.” he said firmly.

“God, look at that handprint.” Tre said.

You managed to stop yourself from reaching back for about six hits.

“Quit it.” Billie said, roughly moving your wrist back. 

You were too concentrated on trying not to move to know how many times he hit you between then and when your hand went back a third time. 

Billie stalked off, returning moments later with a pair of handcuffs. He shoved a thigh between your legs, grabbing your wrists and forcing them behind your back as he put them on. 

He continued the spanking, still building up speed and force. Tears were coming to your eyes and you started to audibly sob. 

“You deserve this, you know.” He said, not breaking his rhythm. “Didn’t listen the first time, princess, but I’m really quite lenient— you’re very lucky. But you didn’t listen the second time. Or the third. So now—,” He hit especially hard, “—you’re being punished.”

 

He continued in silence, going at a steady pace, only pausing occasionally to rub and squeeze. You started openly sobbing at one point, but you weren’t sure when. You had long lost count. 

“Are you sorry, baby girl?” Billie asked. “Do you think you should be forgiven?”

Crying too hard to answer, you nodded. 

He smacked you again, squeezing hard. “Should you?!” he said forcefully.

“Yes, s-sir. Please, please, I’m sorry—! “

Billie laughed coldly. “That’s just too bad, darling, because I disagree.”

“Oh, god, please, please stop, I’ll-I’ll do anything, “ You begged.

You heard the clink of Billie’s belt buckle and Tre released you as he took Billie’s place, placing a hand on the small of your back to keep you still before he swung.

You screamed in pain, kicking slightly. 

Billie knelt next to you, level with your face, as Tre kept a steady pace with the belt. 

“Look at me, kitten. C’mon. Look at me.” Billie coaxed, in a cruel parody of the usual gentle tone he used with you.

You couldn’t bring yourself to obey, much too scared and humiliated to meet his eyes. 

“Fucking LOOK at me.” He said, yanking your head back by your hair until your eyes flew open.

He released your hair and shifted his grip to your jaw, forcing you to look at him. 

“Hurts, doesn’t it, princess?” he said, smirking.

You nod, squeezing your eyes shut and whimpering. 

Billie slapped you across the face. “Keep fuckin’ looking at me. Did I tell ya you could stop?”

You obeyed, whimpering again.

“What did I say? I asked you a question; I expect an answer.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Are you gonna be a good girl? Gonna be a good girl for me and Tre?”

You yelped in pain as Tre swung the belt harder, breaking in his steady pattern. 

Billie slammed his fist down, inches in front of your face, when you didn’t answer. 

“Yes, sir!” You gasped out. 

“Not like you have a choice, love, cause I fuckin’ own you.” He said, sliding back into that honeyed, derisive tone as he brushed strands of hair off your forehead. “I can do whatever the fuck I want to you. I’ve been real gentle with you. But I wanna make it real fuckin’ clear, princess, that that’s out of the kindness of my heart. I can do whatever the fuck I want to ya, whenever the fuck I want— “ he paused, and then spat, “Slut.”

He fell silent for a moment, running a finger across your bottom lip, before continuing. “And that includes whipping your tight little ass raw.”

You whined and started to turn your head away, but he grabbed your jaw again. “You want me to be nice to you, don’t you? Keep making sure you’re prepped, keep making you come, letting you sleep in bed with me, kissing you, cuddling you, feeding you, like I’m your fuckin’ daddy?

“Y-yes, s-sir!”

“Gonna be a good fucking girl from now on, hmm? Know what’s gonna happen if you aren’t?”

“Yes, s-s-SIR!” you gasped as Tre started hitting harder.

He smiled and sat back, satisfied. 

“Tre-Tre, stop.” He said and stood, yanking you up by the hair.

He grabbed your jaw and kissed you roughly, possessively, biting your lower lip hard enough to bleed before dropping you abruptly.

You slammed back onto the table, struggling to support yourself out of exhaustion. Billie laughed coldly, stepping back.

You heard him and Tre whispering quietly, but couldn’t make out the words. 

He pushed a thigh between your legs and leaned down. “Now, about doing what I wanted,” he murmured. “Bet you’re tired, aren’t you? Wanna get this over real quick, huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Told you, I’m so fuckin’ good to you, even when you don’t deserve it.” Billie said as Tre pushed a few fingers into your mouth. 

“Gonna take us both at the same time,” Billie said. “And baby girl? I feel any fuckin’ teeth on my cock, I’m gonna do something to you that’ll make what Tre and I just did feel like a coupla fuckin’ love taps.”

Tre pushed his fingers inside of you, and you cried out in pain. “Please, no, please not that!” 

Billie smacked you across the face. “Still fuckin’ sayin’ no, huh? What’s the matter, worried it’ll hurt? Don’t you understand you’re being punished? That it’s not supposed to feel good? Did your spanking hurt, or did you like it? Slut.”

He tugged at your hair before continuing. “It won’t be that bad, don’t be dramatic. You’re being prepped, aren’t you?” He leaned in close. “And why is that?”

“B-because you’re so fucking good to me.” You whispered, trying to ignore Tre’s fingers.

“Go on.”

“Even when I-I don’t deserve it.”

“Good girl. That’s right. You’re so fucking lucky.”

“Yes, sir. I am, sir.” 

“Good girl! I knew you were a good girl, that’s why I picked you. Just needed a little attitude adjustment, hmm? And you’re already improving.” He yanked you up by the hair. “We’re almost done, darling. Gotta make sure you’re real fuckin’ sorry, then I promise we can forget about your little fuckup.” 

He shoved you onto the floor, down on your hands and knees. “Stay the fuck up.” He warned. “Are we clear on the teeth, or do I need to describe exactly what I’ll do to you?”

“No, sir. I understand, sir.” You said as Tre lined up behind you and Billie unzipped his pants.

 

Most of what you did remember was cloudy and disjointed, probably from what Billie gave you after, but you knew it hurt. It hurt for days after.

Billie made you swallow, you remembered that, and you remember the taste mixed with your tears. You were too exhausted and in pain as the endorphin high dulling everything wore off to make out what was being said, but you remembered Billie softly praising you and Tre picking you up and taking you upstairs. 

A moment of clarity came when you were suddenly doused with water, Billie and Tre placing you into a warm bath. Tre cleaned you off as Billie forced you to sit up, coaxing Advil and some other pills you didn’t recognize past your lips and holding a mug of tea to your mouth, getting you to drink about half of it. Some spilled out of your mouth and you choked slightly, but Billie seemed satisfied anyway. 

“Such a good girl. Did so well.” He murmured, kissing your forehead. 

Whatever Billie gave you was strong, probably prescription strength, and after that you blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. i am sorry


End file.
